The Irish Hero
by Kane3950
Summary: When Sheamus leave WWe to return home to his girl friend Dana. But When he get home to found out she is being force to marry the abusive rival of Sheamus name Alberto Del Rio When Hogan give Sheamus and Dana jobs at TNA to get Dana away. What will happen as Sheamus and Dana join TNA. Then when WWE goes at war with Sheamus and then The brothers of destruction take over what next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Return Home  
Well Sheamus left the WWE because of a fight he had between HHH. He decided to return home and went to help his friend Dana with her company the IWE ( Irish Wrestling Entertainment) When he got home Sheamus ran into th Dana that have been beaten up. Sheamus asked" What happen" My fiancé that I am being force to married" said the girl. Sheamus said" Who" Dana said "Alberto Del rio." Sheamus knew Del rio well from the WWE . Dana said" my parents believe it is best for business." Sheamus ask" Can I help you in any way I know the games Del rio play." Dana said Yes found me away that I don't have to married him. My parents want me to marry him for his money.  
At Del rio Mansion  
Dana called Alberto I am home. Alberto replied where were you your are just a little girl that is good for nothin. Alberto slapped her around a few time. Alberto said hope you learn your lesson my love. Sheamus went to his gym to meet a friend Hogan. Hogan said I think I can help well we can give a job to you and Dana. Dana can get away from Del said thanks fella.  
Sheamus and Dana went to work for TNA.


	2. Chapter 2 TNA Sheamus Debut

Chapter 2 TNA Sheamus Debut  
Sheamus was getting ready for his match against Aj Styles for his number 1 contender spot at bound for glory. Sheamus had a choice he been offer to join the Main Event Mafia or The Aces and Eights. Sheamus know how both of them play. Sheamus has made his choice to down the Mafia.  
Dana is getting a title shot at OBD for the Knockout Title. Del rio in his mansion call his partner Logan (father of Dana). She handed the IWE to me Del rio when she go to TNA. Really I will have to call in my old friend Devon and his crew to help. said Del rio.  
Back at TNA  
Sheamus accepted the deal with The Main Event Mafia. Aj Styles was just attacked by Aces and Eights. When they heard written in my run out with a chair to start taking out Aces and Eights. The ref rang the bell to start the match. Sheamus went for a pin to win the match against Aj. The Main Event Mafia and Dana came to celebrate Sheamus first win in TNA. Bully came out and said sorry I will not defend my title against you because you won't make it. Anderson, Doc, and Knux came out and started attacking Sheamus. Sting, Hogan, and Angle came to help Sheamus. But Bully Ray and Devon grabbed Dana and took her. Just then Sheamus figure out that Alberto Del rio probably have them on his payroll.


	3. Chapter 3 The Takeover

Chapter 3 The Takeover  
So next week on Del rio kidnap the president of TNA Dixie Carter to take over TNA. When the Aces and Eights found out they knew what they needed to do is team up with The Main Event Mafia to save the company. Sheamus went to the ring to make an announcement that tonight he will fight Alberto Del rio with guest referre Kurt Angle. Alberto came up on the tron screen and a jail cell. Then Bully and Devon came to the ring with Dana and Dixie. Dana ran and gave her boy friend Sheamus a kiss. Now it was time for the Main event of the Evening the wedding of Sheamus and Dana. The wedding was done by The Icon Sting. Sting said is there any reason these two should not be married well you can kiss the bride. Let just say The Main Event Mafia and The Aces and Eights join forces. Dixie got TNA and Sheamus got back IWE.


	4. Chapter 4 2 year later

Chapter 4 2 years later  
So it been two years since Sheamus and Dana got married on that wonderful episode of impact wrestling. Sheamus and Dana left TNA and went back to being the owners of IWE. IWE became part of the WWE. IWE aired on Tuesday Night as Tuesday Night Irish. They had Sheamus as the IWE Champion. As the IWE Heavyweight champion was Corey Graves from Nxt. IWE diva champion was Dana. IWE tag team champions was IWE Corporation ( Sheamus and Booker T). The IWE Ireland champion is Booker T . IWE intercontinental champion is Wade Barrett. Well Triple H wanted to only have the WWE titles. "So tonight on Tuesday Night Irish a war begin to capture the titles of both shows." said Jerry " Last night on Raw Triple H unvacated the WWe championship putting himself as the champ." Said JR. So tonight was for both tag titles Irish Book vs The Shield in a No DQ tornado tag match. The Shield knew they had no chance of winning their match. The shield was afraid of the tag finisher Brogue end ( with is a double brogue kick or double Book end) Sheamus and Booker T knew the Shield could not win even if Dean Ambrose came to help. Sheamus and Booker T enter the ring with a steel chair for both. They enter the ring. Then Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns came out as soon as they step foot in the ring. Sheamus and Booker T started attacking both of them with the steel chairs. Then Sheamus and Booker took Seth Rollins out of the to use a double book end. To knock out Seth Rollins. Then they use a double brogue kick to Roman Reigns then Sheamus went for a Clover leaf on Roman Reigns to win the WWE Tag titles but Sheamus and Booker T spray painted IWE on the title. "On Friday Night Smackdown it will be The IWE Ireland Champion Booker T vs WWE United State Champion Dean Ambrose." says JR What if WWE lose every title to IWE said Jerry JR responded I guess IWE would take over the WWE.  
Friday Night Smackdown  
"So to start off tonight Booker T vs Dean Ambrose for the USA and Ireland titles. Then IWE and WWE Diva titles on the line. Then intercontinental championships. Then for the main event Corey Graves vs Damien Sandow for the heavyweights titles. Then on IWE Wednesday Night Great White. Sheamus vs HHH for the IWE and WWE titles." said JR


	5. Chapter 5 Smackdown

Chapter 5 Friday Night Smackdown

So Booker T came out for his match against Dean Ambrose. Booker T came out with his Managers Sheamus and Dana. JR said" Tonight might be the last time we are on the air"  
Dean Ambrose came out to the ring with the former tag team champions. Triple H then change the match to a 4 on 4 elimination match for the title on the line tonight. with the rule the champion have to pin the champion with the same title as them.  
Team IWE  
Booker T ( Ireland Champion)  
Dana ( IWE Diva Champion)  
Corey Graves ( IWE Heavyweight Champion)  
Wade Barrett ( IWE intercontinental Champion)  
Team WWE  
Dean Ambrose ( USA Champion)  
Aj Lee (Diva Champion)  
Damian Sandow ( Heavyweight champion)  
Curtis Axel  
Wade Barrett started against Curtis Axel. Wade is brutally beating up Curtis Axel then goes for the barrett barrage then for the pin to eliminate Curtis Axel so next is Booker T vs Dean Ambrose. Booker T take control of the match quickly then take Dean Ambrose to the Announce table and perform Bookend then bring him to the ring to eliminate Dean Ambrose. Next is Dana vs Aj Lee. Aj Lee and Dana are equally match. But then when Dana use the high cross then goes to use the camel clutch to make Aj Lee tapout. The final round is Corey Graves vs Damien Sandow. Corey Graves was easily beating the legs of Damien. Then went for the figure four leg lock to get Damien to tap out. so now the only title that is not under the control of IWE is the WWE championship.


	6. Chapter 6 3 Stages of Hell

Chapter 6 3 stages of Hell  
Wednesday Night Great White  
Vince came out and announce that the brogue kick and the pedigree will be banned for the 3 stages of Hell Match. So Sheamus and HHH started out in the first stage the Extreme Rule match. Sheamus started hitting with a lead pipe. HHH got a sledge hammer. Sheamus went and got a table. When the lights went out and you heard a bell Undertaker came out and use a choke slam to knockout use the Tombstone Piledriver. Then pin them both to win Stage 1. Stage 2 with was a last man standing match came a long Kane came and chokeslam both of them to win the stage 2. Stage 3 ambulance match Sheamus and HHH decides to join forces to take out The Brothers of Destruction. Kane and The Undertaker walked to the ring Kane started attacking Sheamus with a lead pipe and Undertaker was attacking HHH with a sledgehammer then they threw both into the back of the ambulance. Mankind then drove off in the ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Ministry Corporation

Chapter 7 Dark Ministry Corporation  
The plan for control failed for both by the rules of the match The Brothers of Destruction own both companies said JR Undertaker came to the ring with a mic and said Vince you screwed the WWE now called the DMC ( Dark Ministry Corporation) when you gave it to Triple H look now you have nothing thanks for HHH. Undertaker change the name of the shows  
Raw to tombstone  
Smackdown to Chokeslam  
Tonight Kane and Undertaker are in a fight against the wyatt JR Jerry said what will happen to us now with The Brothers of Destructions as the owners. Sheamus challenge the Undertaker for the streak at WrestleMania with is this Sunday. Undertaker accepted the challenge. Kane and Undertaker announced the New general manager for Monday Night Tombstone was Mankind. Friday Night Chokeslam new Gm is The Viper Randy Orton. together they made up the New Dark Ministry. Vince knew one way to get his company but he would have to align himself with an old enemy Stone Cold Steve Austin. Vince would create the New Corporation.  
The New Corporation  
Vince  
HHH  
Shawn Michaels  
Sheamus  
Shane  
Stone Cold

Kane and Undertaker destroyed the Wyatt family in their match. Then Vince came out with his team Sheamus was going after Undertaker. When Mankind and Randy started attacking them from behind. Undertaker said Brother Austin finish them. Austin went and gave a good old fashion stone cold stunner to Vince. Kane said The new COO Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
Undertaker said at WrestleMania is will be a 5 on 5 elimination match in a different match for each match.  
Undertaker vs Vince in an Inferno Match  
Kane vs Shane in a hell in a cell  
Shawn Michaels and HHH (DX)vs Stone Cold Austin and Mankind  
Sheamus and Randy in the Undertaker home the casket match  
The team with the most wins takes control of the company


	8. Chapter 8 WrestleMania

Chapter 8 WrestleMania  
Starting off tonight with the 5 on 5 match with is 5 different matches said JR  
Vince is coming to the ring to take on one of his bosses The Undertaker in an inferno match. History of the inferno match it was created in the WWF for Kane and the Undertaker to fight in. Undertaker started with a chokeslam to Vince. Undertaker did the taunt for the tombstone piledriver then he use the tombstone then went for hell gates. then threw Vince into the fire to end the match. "1 point for the Ministry of Darkness. Next we go to hell with Hell in a cell with Kane and Shane" said Jerry Kane knew what to do to start at the top just like his brother Undertaker. Kane went to the top of the ring to start the match Shane followed him up. Kane started brutally destroying Shane. He chokeslammed him off the cell then through the cell twice. Then Kane went and use Mcmahon stunner then went for the pin. Next match is the return of D X to fight Austin and Mankind. Austin started the match against HHH went for the Stunner but HBK came into use the sweet chin music on austin but Mankind came in and use The mandible claw on Shawn then drag him out if the then Austin got up use the Stunner. Mankind use the mandible claw to win the match. Next was Randy vs Sheamus in a casket match. Undertaker put a guest referee in the match with was DX ( HHH, Shawn, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-pac.) so Randy orton and Sheamus started fighting when Shawn use sweet chin music on Sheamus them Randy threw Sheamus in the casket . Then Randy Rko Shawn. Undertaker and the rest of the ministry came and help take out DX.


End file.
